IN MY DREAM
by LeoneBee
Summary: "Biarkan aku kembali. Walau hanya sebuah bayangan dan hanya dia yang dapat melihatku. Aku tidak peduli. Berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi, setelahnya aku akan kembali kepadamu." ChanBaek-OneShoot-BL-RateT


_**In My Dream**_

 _ **Cast : ChanBaek and Other Cast**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre: Angst, Romance, BoysLove**_

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, Keluarga dan para Fans. Cerita ini murni milik saya, apabila ada kesamaan dalam cerita maupun judul. Itu hanya lah sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Biasa cerita pasaran.**

 **Ps : Cerita ini pernah di publish dengan cast KyuMin.**

 **Warning : BoysLove, Cerita pasaran, Typo(s) dimana mana, Alur cerita tidak memungkinkan, Tidak sesuai EYD, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **DONT LIKE. DONT READ**

 **DONT BASH.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **OneShoot**

 _Tin...tin...tin...Brak!_

 _Slap_

" _Aku mempunyai satu permintaan."_

" _Baik. Hanya satu permintaan. Katakanlah."_

 _Dia meneguk ludahnya lamat. Liquid bening menggenangi pelupuk mata. Dia mendongak, menatap seberkas cahaya di depan mata._

" _Biarkan aku kembali. Walau hanya sebuah bayangan dan hanya dia yang dapat melihatku. Aku tidak peduli. Berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi, setelahnya aku akan kembali kepadamu."_

" _Baiklah. Waktumu hanya satu bulan. Karena cinta kalian, aku dapat sedikit menghalau waktu dan menentang takdir. Kembalilah, gunakan waktu satu bulan itu sebaik mungkin."_

 _Dia tersenyum begitu indah. Liquid bening terjatuh ke bawah. Terlihat seperti sebutir kristal. "Terima kasih."_

 **In My Dream**

"Aku pulang!"

Seorang pemuda tampan berbalutkan stelan kerja melangkah ringan memasuki Mansion mewah kediamannya usai menutup pintu utama Mansion tersebut. Senyum indah tak luput dari wajah rupawannya.

Langkahnya mengalun tegas, menghampiri seorang pria yang tengah berkutat di dapur Mansionnya. Pemuda tampan itu memperlambat langkahnya, mengendap. Mencoba tak menimbulkan suara apapun yang dapat menyentak sosok mungil itu dari kegiatannya.

Grep.

Dia memeluknya dari belakang, sangat erat. Sosok mungil itu terperanjat, hampir saja menjatuhkan spatula yang berada di salah satu tangannya.

Dia menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau sudah pulang, Chanboyaa." Suara tenornya mengalun lembut. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, dia semakin menenggelamkan wajah tampannya pada ceruk leher sang terkasih.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang. Park Chanyeol akan selalu merindukan Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, beralih meletakkan spatulanya ke penggorengan kemudian memutar tubuh dan menatap penuh cinta pria tampan dihadapannya ini.

Salah satu tangannya terangkat, mengusap wajah Chanyeol. "Aku juga merindukanmu." Baekhyun berjinjit, mengecup lembut bibir Chanyeol. Lelaki kekar itu merespon dengan melumat halus bibir manis sang kekasih.

"Mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu," ujar Baekhyun sambil melepas sampul dasi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, bibirnya bergerak menempatkan satu kecupan mesra di kening Baekhyun sebelum berlalu dari dapur.

Baekhyun menatap teduh punggung lebar lelakinya. Sepasang iris kelamnya kembali berbayang. Rautnya menunduk, menyembunyikan rona pedihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Suasana malam ini tetap sama seperti kondisi malam-malam sebelumnya. Ini sudah hari ke tujuh, genap satu minggu. Baekhyun tetap seperti biasa, duduk manis seraya menatap teduh Chanyeol yang sedang menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan lahap.

Chanyeol menghentikan suapannya, mengulurkan sendoknya ke bibir Baekhyun. "Makanlah." Baekhyun tersentak gugup, namun bersusah payah bersikap tenang.

"Aku sudah makan sore tadi, Chan. Aku masih kenyang," tolak Baekhyun halus. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, tangan kanannya masih setia terulur ke depan seolah tidak ingin menyudahi keinginannya untuk menyuapi Baekhyun sekalipun telah mendapat penolakan.

"Makanlah walau hanya satu suap, Sayang," desak Chanyeol sambil terus mengarahkan sendok itu ke bibir Baekhyun.

Melihat keteguhan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kemudian bergegas mengambil alih sendok itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan berbalik mengarahkannya ke bibir lelaki bertelinga lebar itu.

"Ini makanlah. Aku baik-baik saja, Channie. Kau tidak perlu cemas." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, pada akhirnya dia tetap kalah mendesak Baekhyun untuk turut serta makan bersamanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, sorot matanya menyendu ketika sinar mata Chanyeol menatap curiga ke arahnya. Lelaki berbibir tipis itu memakluminya, karena memang kenyataannya beberapa hari ini, kekasihnya sama sekali tidak pernah menemukan dirinya memakan apapun itu. Berulang kali pula Chanyeol menanyakan perihal itu pada Baekhyun. Tapi pemuda cantik yang sangat dicintainya itu, tetap bertahan pada jawabannya yang tak pernah berubah sedikitpun.

" _Aku masih kenyang Channie. Makanlah, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu mencemaskanku."_

Bagaimana Chanyeol tidak cemas bila selama seminggu ini dia sama sekali tidak pernah menemukan Baekhyun menyentuh maupun mengecap makanan apapun itu walau hanya sekadar mencicipi bumbu masakannya. Sungguh tidak normal.

Tidak, Chanyeol bukan mencoba menyadurkan khayalan yang tidak masuk akal ke dalam kecurigaannya ini, hanya saja semua kejanggalan ini secara tidak langsung mengusik hatinya. Bukan hanya itu, dia pula tidak ingin melihat lelakinya mendadak terserang penyakit sebab kebiasaan makan tidak teraturnya itu. Chanyeol tentunya tidak akan sampai hati mendapati sang kekasih yang begitu dia cintai tergolek lemah di depan matanya.

Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun, sungguh mencinta. Bahkan, alam semestapun mengetahui betapa lelaki kekar itu bergantung pada seorang Byun Baekhyun. Maka dari itu, apapun akan dia lakukan demi membahagiakan Baekhyun. Namun jika diteliti kembali, tubuh Baekhyun tidak mengalami suatu perubahan. Tetap sama, Baekhyun tidak terlihat lemas dan mengurus.

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk satu kali, mungkin memang benar Baekhyun sudah makan tadi. Chanyeol baru mengingat satu hal, bila sang kekasih senang sekali mengikuti program diet. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun, tak jarang Chanyeol menentangnya dan mengatakan bila dirinya lebih senang dengan bentuk tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil dan berisi.

Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun bersikeras untuk tetap menjalankan program dietnya. Sejujurnya Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya tersiksa dengan program tersebut. Melihat Baekhyun yang harus membatasi porsi makannya dan tidak lagi menyantap makanan kesukaannya ialah suatu hal yang sangat menyiksanya. Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan kekasihnya tersiksa seperti itu, pada akhirnya mereka kembali terlibat dalam suatu pertengkaran kecil.

 **Slap**

" _Sudah lupakan program sialan itu, baby. Ini makanlah. Aku membawa makanan kesukaanmu."_

" _Tidak Chanboya. Aku harus tetap menjalankan program yang menurutmu sialan itu." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, menghiraukan Chanyeol yang tengah mengacak surai legamnya dengan gemas._

" _Baby, kau tahu aku lebih suka dengan tubuh mungil berisimu. Kau tidak gendut. Demi Tuhan, tubuhmu ini kurus, baby."_

" _Jangan berbohong, Chanyeollie. Kau tidak melihatnya, pipiku terlihat bulat seperti boboho."_

" _Kenapa keras kepala sekali?! Aish ... Byun Baekhyun."_

" _Apa? Kau mencintaiku. Aku pun begitu," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lima jari menampilkan cengiran puppynya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, tidak dapat dipungkiri lekuk tulus kemudian membingkai wajah tampannya._

" _Ya, aku mencintaimu Bee. Maka dari itu jangan pernah berniat pergi dariku."_

 **Slap**

"Mengapa melamun? Ada suatu hal yang membebani pikiranmu?" tanya Baekhyun cemas sambil menatap lekat sosok tampan di hadapannya ini. Chanyeol mengerling, membalas tatapan cemas Baekhyun dengan sorot teduh miliknya.

"Aku sedang memikirkanmu," jawab Chanyeol berniat menggoda kekasihnya, namun tampaknya Baekhyun tidak dapat mengartikannya. Dia justru mengimbangi kalimat konyol Chanyeol dengan raut bingung. "Eoh. Mengapa memikirkanku? Aku baik-baik saja, Yeollie."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, dugaannya benar. Kepolosan Baekhyun memang tidak dapat dirubah begitu saja. Memang sudah sifat mendasar, maka dari itu sulit untuk dipunahkan sekalipun dia seringkali mengajarkan hal-hal yang tidak patut kepada kekasihnya ini. Oke, dia memang berengsek tapi setidaknya Chanyeol bukanlah seorang pria yang mudah berpindah ke lain hati. Jadi, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah dia rugikan.

"Aku sedang memikirkanmu. Bagaimana bisa aku sangat mencintai seorang pria keras kepala sepertimu, Tuan Byun. Dan sungguh beruntung diriku dapat bertemu dengan pria secantik dirimu."

Baekhyun berdecak pelan, merutuki perubahan Chanyeol yang sungguh menjengkelkan baginya. Chanyeol sang pria kejam yang tidak pandai menguntai kata manis, mengapa sekarang mendadak menjadi seorang pujangga cinta seperti ini. Namun, dibalik semua keheranannya entah mengapa detak jantungnya masih dapat dia rasakan. Berdetak cepat menyebarkan rona merah di pipi.

"Jangan membual, berkacalah sebelum mengataiku. Siapa yang paling keras kepala di sini, huh! Lekas, habiskan makan malammu. Setelah itu pergi tidur. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah," ujar Baekhyun kesal sembari mengerucutkan bibir.

Baekhyun terperanjat pelan ketika punggung tangannya terasa hangat, rupanya Chanyeol tengah mengusap punggung tangannya dengan lembut. "Inilah salah satu hal yang membuatku tidak bisa berpaling darimu, Bee. Bahkan saat marahpun kau tetap terlihat mempesona. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah berniat untuk meninggalkanku, sekalipun itu hanya di dalam mimpimu."

Mendadak tenggorokan Baekhyun terasa tercekat, ludahnya seketika terteguk cepat hendak menghalau rasa sesak yang menghampiri dada. Iris kelam Baekhyun berbayang, lekuk senyum Chanyeol berkaca di matanya menuai perasaan sesak di hati. Hatinya tertikam mengeluarkan darah tak kasat mata. Baekhyun ingin menangis, namun dia harus menahannya. Tidak untuk saat ini, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol cemas dan makin mencurigai dirinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Susah payah dia mengucapkannya. Senggukannya kian parah, akan tetapi lekukan indah di bibir tipis dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

.

.

.

Mata sipitnya tidak berniat beranjak dari wajah lelap Chanyeol barang sedetik. Wajah seorang pemuda tampan yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya.

Tes.

Satu liquid bening kembali menetes, salah satu tangannya senantiasa bergerak mengusap kepala Chanyeol. "Hari ke tujuh," bisik Baekhyun. Dadanya kembali sesak, melirihkan seutas gumaman, "…tinggal dua puluh empat hari lagi," sambung Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun terisak lirih. Lagi-lagi dia menangis ketika malam telah menjelang dan sepasang kelopak mata Chanyeol telah tertutup. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merintih dalam diamnya Chanyeol serta sunyinya malam. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya, hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu betapa berat dan hancurnya hatinya saat ini ketika menyadari waktu terus berjalan.

Mengapa waktu berlalu seperti hela napas, terasa cepat? Baekhyun masih ingin di sini, dia masih ingin melihat senyuman Chanyeol, dia masih ingin merasakan pelukan hangat Chanyeol, dia masih ingin merasakan kecupan lembut Chanyeol, dia masih ingin mendengar suara berat milik Chanyeol, dia masih ingin mengucapkan kata cinta untuk Chanyeol dan dia masih ingin hidup berdua dengan Chanyeol, mengukir perjalanan kisah asmara mereka lebih lama. Baekhyun makin terperosok jatuh, semua jalan telah tertutup rapat.

Jalan takdir yang sedikit bermurah hati kepadanya tidak dapat menopang dirinya lebih lama lagi. Setiap hal yang bergerak pasti akan menemui masa usainya dan Baekhyun tidak mampu berharap lebih. Masanya kian menipis dan waktunya akan terus berlalu, kini yang menghantuinya hanyalah waktunya yang tinggal dua puluh empat hari lagi. Seluruh badannya tiba-tiba melunglai, napasnya tersenggal. Dia menangis, kristal-kristal bening itu berjatuhan dengan cepat.

Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol, kepalanya perlahan merunduk bergerak mengecup bibir Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol sekalipun aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Jemari panjangnya tidak berhenti meraih lembar demi lembar yang terdapat di dalam map itu. Jemarinya berhenti mengalihkan tugasnya pada sepasang iris bulat tegasnya.

Menelusuri dengan teliti huruf per huruf yang berjajar rapi, membentuk sebuah kalimat-kalimat penting di dalam lembar laporan.

Tok ... tok ... tok.

Pintu berframe kaca berwarna gelap itu terketuk pelan. Tanpa mengalihkan atensinya, Chanyeol menggumamkan kata 'masuk' pada pelaku pengetuk pintu. Pintu ruangannya kemudian terbuka pelan menampilkan seorang pemuda tampan.

Pemuda tampan itu menghela napas sejenak, sebelum menutup pintu itu dan melangkah masuk. Dia berdiri tepat di samping meja kerja Chanyeol. "Presdir Park, kau tidak keluar untuk makan siang?"

"Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan bekal untukku."

Pemuda tampan itu termangu, mata sipitnya menatap sendu sosok atasannya sekaligus teman dekatnya ini.

"Chanyeol, kau sangat mencintainya?"

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya, tatapannya mengudara menatap lekat sosok tampan yang berdiri kukuh di samping meja kerjanya. "Tentu. Aku rasa kau sudah mengetahuinya, Tuan Oh."

Sehun mengangguk pelan, tubuhnya mendekat bergerak menyamankan pantat di kursi yang berseberangan dengan tempat duduk Chanyeol, kemudian mengulurkan tangan meletakkan beberapa map tipis di atas meja yang tentunya mendapatkan lirikan tak suka dari mata tajam sang atasan.

"Jika seperti itu, lepaskan. Jangan mengikatnya. Kau akan memperhambat jalannya."

Kening Chanyeol mengerut tidak mengerti. Sinar matanya memancarkan kebingungan yang mendalam.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti."

"Jangan selalu hidup dalam bayang-bayangnya. Sadarlah Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol serentak beranjak dari duduknya. Emosinya tiba-tiba memuncak, tatapannya menajam seiring dengan deru napas yang mulai tersenggal.

"Baekhyun nyata, Sehun-ssi. Dia bukan sekadar bayang-bayang. Bila tak ada lagi yang perlu kau sampaikan. Silakan keluar dari ruanganku."

Suaranya mengalun tajam. Jemari telunjuknya menunjuk tak sopan ke arah pintu berframe kaca gelap itu. Sehun menunduk, jemari panjangnya terlihat samar mengusap air mata di sudut matanya sebelum beranjak dari duduknya.

Dia menatap Chanyeol lekat, namun Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya. "Berbahagialah selalu, Chanyeol" getar suaranya mengalun samar. Merasa maniknya kian memanas, secepat mungkin lelaki berkulit pucat itu beranjak keluar dari ruang atasan sekaligus sahabatnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan semua pikiran bercabangnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun termangu di tempatnya. Berdiri tegak menatap cermin besar di depannya. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk membenarkan letak poni rambutnya. Tetap memandang ke depan, walau dia tak dapat menemukan pantulannya di sana.

"Genap empat belas hari. Tinggal sepuluh hari lagi."

Bibirnya bergetar menggumamkan hal tersebut. Sipit indahnya berkaca. Baekhyun mundur selangkah demi selangkah, mendudukkan tubuh bergetarnya di atas ranjang empuk itu.

Sungguh, Baekhyun belum siap. Dia masih ingin di sini. Sepasang tangannya meremas _bed cover_ itu dengan erat. Kilasan kenangan bersama Chanyeol selama empat belas hari ini begitu indah dan membekas di dalam hatinya.

Bibir tipisnya tertarik, mengulaskan satu senyuman indah. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian malam lalu, saat Chanyeol datang dengan tubuh lemas. Pria tampan itu sedang sakit dan Baekhyun merawatnya dengan baik.

" _Channie..."_

 _Baekhyun menatap khawatir kekasihnya yang tengah menyamankan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu. Salah satu tangannya mengurut pelan keningnya. Chanyeol bergumam pelan, merespon panggilan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun mendekat, punggung tangannya ia letakkan di atas kening Chanyeol. Terperanjak pelan saat merasakan suhu tubuh Chanyeol. Kekasihnya sedang terserang demam._

" _Ayo ke kamar. Aku akan merawatmu." Lengannya terulur ke depan, meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat. Chanyeol bergeming, iris bulat tajamnya menatap lekat sosok cantik di hadapannya ini._

" _Tidak, sayang. Ini hanya demam biasa, kau tidak perlu merawatku. Aku tak ingin kau kelelahan karenaku."_

 _Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar sederet kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol. Tangannya yang terbebas, menggeplak sisi kepala kekasihnya dengan gerakan pelan._

" _Kau ini. Lalu, apa gunanya aku di sini?"_

 _Chanyeol menyeringai. Perlahan ia beranjak dari duduknya. Memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu._

" _Melayaniku di ranjang," bisiknya erotis tepat di telinga Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menganga kaget, kekasihnya ini tampak frontal. Satu gerakan memutar dari tubuhnya, lelaki puppy itu sudah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Menatap tajam lelakinya._

" _Yakk! Jangan mesum. Malam ini kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatahmu. Kau sedang sakit, Chan."_

 _Chanyeol merengut, menyesalkan perkataan Bakehyun. Namun, pada akhirnya dengan pasrah dia menerima semua perlakuan Baekhyun padanya._

 _Chanyeol menatap lekat setiap pergerakan Bakehyun. Bibirnya tak henti mengulaskan satu senyuman tulus. Sepasang matanya memancarkan sinar penuh cinta._

 _Baekhyun dengan cekatan menyiapkan semua peralatannya untuk merawat Chanyeol. Dari baskom sedang beserta handuk kecil di sisinya, beberapa butir obat beserta air putih, secangkir teh, semangkuk soup ayam kesukaan Chanyeol yang masih mengepulkan asap dan setengah irisan melon yang sudah dicampur dengan madu._

 _Baekhyun membasahi handuknya, memerasnya perlahan dan kemudian menempelkannya di atas kening Chanyeol. Setelahnya dia, memberikan irisan melon itu pada Chanyeol sebelum memberikan secangkir teh pada pria kekar itu._

 _Kemudian, pemuda cantik itu meraih mangkuk soup dan menyendoknya perlahan ke bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerima semua perlakuan Baekhyun padanya dengan senang hati. Hatinya berdesir hangat menerima semua perhatian Baekhyun padanya._

 _Ingin sekali saat ini dia memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih berulang kali karena telah hadir di hidupnya. Sungguh, kehidupannya seketika berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat setelah kehadiran Baekhyun._

 _Pemuda cantik itu, inspirasinya, motivasinya, semangatnya serta hidupnya. Baekhyun menghilang, maka dirinya pun akan menghilang. Itu kenyataannya. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, menghadapkannya di depan sendok soup yang kembali mengarah ke bibirnya._

" _Sudah, Sayang. Aku sudah kenyang."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk satu kali. Dia meletakkan kembali mangkuk soup itu di meja nakas kemudian beralih menatap Chanyeol, meraih handuk kecil yang masih menempel di atas kening untuk dibasahinya lagi._

" _Apa perutmu masih sanggup untuk meminum beberapa butir pil ini?" Baekhyun menunjukkan tiga butir pil yang terletak indah di atas telapak tangannya setelah dia usai menempelkan kembali handuk kecil itu di atas kening Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, dia tersenyum samar sambil mencubit gemas pipi bulat itu. Baekhyun menyerahkan tiga butir pil itu pada Chanyeol dan lelaki bertelinga lebar itu segera meminumnya._

 _Setelah di rasa semua perawatannya telah usai, Baekhyun beralih pada peralatannya. Berniat membereskannya, sebelum lengan Chanyeol menarik pinggang rampingnya membuat tubuh mungil itu terhempas halus di atas pangkuannya dan menghentikan pekerjaannya._

 _Baekhyun terhenyak, iris puppynya melayangkan tatapan protes pada Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan senyuman indah pemuda tampan itu. "Mau kemana, heum? Temani daddy di sini, baby."_

" _Aku harus membereskan semua peralatan ini, daddy," rajuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng menolak, bibirnya berke_ _lana_ _menekan bibir kekasihnya. "Ada maid. Biarkan saja. Sekarang tugasmu menghangatkan daddy," katanya erotis sembari mengerling nakal._

 _Baekhyun menghela napas samar. "Daddy, kau sedang sakit." Sekali lagi Chanyeol menggeleng tak peduli. "Ayolah, baby. Daddy sangat merindukanmu."_

" _Tapi kau sedang sakit."_

" _Tidak, setelah kau menghangatkanku. Aku akan langsung sembuh, kau tahu jika dirimu adalah obat termujarab untukku."_

 _Baekhyun menghela napas lelah. Jika sudah begini, Chanyeol akan sulit untuk di hentikan. Seratus satu macam cara dia menolak, maka Chanyeol mempunyai seribu satu macam cara untuk mengikatnya._

 _Baekhyun makin pasrah di tempatnya, ketika bibir Chanyeol mulai menghisap dan melumatnya dengan kasar. Lenguhannya sesaat menghentikan keganasan bibir Chanyeol, iris indah mereka saling bersirobok, menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang tidak mampu diungkapkan melalui lisan. Perasaan berdebar, nyaman, senang, bahagia melebur menjadi satu._

 _Kembali Chanyeol mengikis jarak mengecup bibir manis itu dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman panjang dan panas. Ciuman erotis yang menghantarkan mereka ke dalam suatu kegiatan penuh cinta nan bergairah._

 _Meleburkan cinta mereka ke dalam gerak surga dunia yang hanya dapat mereka rengkuh dari pasangan hati mereka. Tak peduli banyak cinta yang menawarkan kenikmatan tersebut di luar sana, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan suka cita menolaknya._

Tangannya perlahan menyentuh sisi lehernya, hatinya berdesir hangat. Mengingat tanda berwarna merah keunguan itu, masih tercetak jelas di sana.

Brak!

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun! Dimana kau, sayang?! Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terperanjat kaget saat telinganya mendengar suara pintu terbanting di lanjutkan dengan teriakan kacau dari Chanyeol menyerukan namanya. Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan bergegas pergi dari sana. Perasaannya tiba-tiba kalut, mendengar teriakan kacau Chanyeol. Ada apa? Itu pertanyaan yang terlintas di otaknya.

Baekhyun bergeming, iris kelamnya perlahan berbayang saat mendapati kondisi kacau kekasihnya, tampak ketakukan mencari keberadaanya. Baekhyun tidak mampu membayangkan, bagaimana kondisi Chanyeol jika dirinya benar-benar menghilang dari dunia lelaki tinggi itu.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan, menghiraukan hatinya yang tercambuk perih. Lengannya terulur, merengkuh erat tubuh kekar itu dari belakang. Baekhyun mencoba mengatur deru napasnya berusaha menahan senggukan yang tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Ada apa, heum? Aku di sini, mengapa tampak ketakutan?"

Chanyeol bergegas memutar tubuhnya. Menatap dalam kekasihnya sebelum merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Menghiraukan tatapan sendu dari seluruh maidnya yang melihat perilaku tuannya.

Mereka tidak bisa mencegahnya. Mereka tahu, jika tuannya begitu terpukul. Perlahan mereka melangkah mundur, pergi dari sana. Membiarkan tuannya berperilaku seperti itu seorang diri. Berniat tak ingin ikut campur.

Baekhyun tersenyum pedih, melihat tatapan para maid yang di tunjukkan untuk Chanyeol. Ingatannya tiba-tiba terserap jauh. Membuat hatinya kian teriris perih.

" _Biarkan aku kembali. Walau hanya sebuah bayangan dan hanya dia yang dapat melihatku. Aku tidak peduli. Berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi, setelahnya aku akan kembali kepadamu."_

Baekhyun tertohok, napasnya menderu sesak. Intensitas tegukan ludahnya meningkat. Menandakan ia tengah menahan isakannya. Rengkuhannya makin dirinya eratkan mencari penopang kesedihannya, menyalurkan kepedihan hatinya yang tak ingin meninggalkan. Sungguh Baekhyun belum mampu melepaskan hangatnya kasih sayang ini dari tubuhnya.

"Syukurlah, sayang. Kau masih di sini berada dalam rengkuhanku. Ya, kau masih bersamaku. Mereka yang gila, bukan aku. Kau nyata, sayang. Kau bukan bayangan. Terbukti, kau dalam rengkuhanku. Kau nyata, aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Ya, mereka yang gila. Mereka hanya ingin bercanda denganku. Sudah jelas kau ada di sini bersamaku," racau Chanyeol cepat hingga terbatuk, melontarkan kelegaan hatinya bila sang terkasih masih bersemayam dalam rengkuhannya.

Baekhyun terisak pelan, mendengar racauan bahagia Chanyeol. Wajah piasnya makin terdorong ke depan, tenggelam ke dalam dada bidang Chanyeol. _"Mereka benar, Chanyeol. Mereka benar. Maafkan aku, sayang,"_ bisik suara batinnya. Kenyataan menghempasnya jauh. Sementara, sosok itu mulai mengintai menampakkan wujudnya.

Memberinya peringatan bila waktunya tak banyak lagi. Baekhyun menggigit kuat bibirnya. Perasaannya kacau, dia tak sanggup sungguh. Jika waktu dapat diputar. Maka, bibirnya akan menguntai janji tak akan bertindak seceroboh itu. Dia tidak akan menentang perkataan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun keras kepala, dan lelaki puppy itu menyesali fakta tersebut. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening saat merasa bagian depan kemejanya basah. Rengkuhannya melonggar, menyisakan sekat tipis guna menatap wajah cantik sang terkasih.

"Sayang, kau menangis. Kenapa, heum? Ada yang mengganggumu? Katakan siapa dia? Aku akan membunuhnya. Beraninya dia melukai seseorang yang sangat aku cintai ini."

Air matanya kian deras mengalir. Chanyeol sangat mencintainya dan dia akan segera meninggalkan pemuda tampan itu sebab kecerobohannya waktu lalu. Sekali lagi, andai waktu dapat diputar. Baekhyun membenci dirinya, membenci sikap keras kepalanya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Aku hanya terharu, kau terlihat sangat mencintaiku. Terima kasih."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Sepasang telapak tangannya membingkai wajah cantik itu, jemarinya mengusap lembut lelehan air mata Baekhyun kemudian mengecup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Dengar. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, sayang. Karena kau bersedia menjadi seorang pendosa dengan berdiri di sampingku. Kau telah membawa warna baru di kehidupanku. Kau telah membuat hidupku jauh lebih berarti. Kau telah mengajarkan padaku arti hidup yang sebenarnya. Terima kasih."

Chanyeol menempelkan kening mereka. Embusan napas mereka bersahutan dengan pelan. Ada yang mengganjal, namun Chanyeol tak menyadarinya, bila sesungguhnya angin yang mengepung wajah mereka hanya berasal darinya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Perlu kau tahu, berulang kali aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku karena dunia ini. Namun di saat kau datang, semuanya berubah. Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, jangan pernah berniat meinggalkanku. Jika kau tak menginginkan melihat mayatku."

Baekhyun tersentak. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Sudah terlambat. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus kembali. Tempatnya bukan lagi di sini. Semoga Chanyeol mengerti. Pemuda tampan itu berhak bahagia, walau tanpa dirinya kelak.

Lelaki cantik itu membuka kelopak matanya, menatap Chanyeol penuh cinta. "Kau tahu. Jika aku pun sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap bersamamu, karena aku..." Jemari lentiknya menunjuk halus dada bidang Chanyeol.

Tempat dimana sebuah organ yang selalu mendetakkan namanya berlindung dan bersemayam. "... selalu ada di sini." Satu bulir air mata meluncur jatuh, sejurus dengan terpautnya bibir mereka. Mereka kembali berpagutan, saling menyesap di antara perasaan pekat yang menyelimuti.

Baekhyun tak berniat menghentikan linangan air matanya. Membuat buliran beningnya bercampur dengan liur mereka. Chanyeol merengkuhnya erat, menyudutkan tubuh mungil itu ke dalam lengan kekarnya, memperdalam pagutan kasarnya. Perasaannya pun sama, begitu kalut dan gelisah.

Mereka saling mencintai, tapi takdir berkata lain. Takdir yang tak pernah mereka harapkan sebelumnya, sekalipun di dalam mimpi. Baekhyun mempererat tautan mereka. Lengannya melingkari leher Chanyeol. Sementara, Chanyeol merengkuh ketat pinggangnya, membawa tubuh ringan itu ke dalam gendongannya.

Bergerak jauh menyelami kenikmatan hasrat, mencoba kembali mencari kenikmatan duniawi yang tak pernah merasa puas walau berulang kali mereka kecap kenikmatannya. Biarlah, untuk saat ini mereka saling memiliki dan menimbun diri ke dalam gairah cinta tulus mereka, mencari penopang kepedihan benak mereka.

Berkat cinta tulus mereka, Baekhyun kembali walau hanya sesaat. Itu lebih dari cukup demi membuktikan betapa besar cinta mereka. Untuk saat ini, biarkan mereka kembali melebur menjadi satu. Mengukir lebih banyak lagi kenangan kebersamaan mereka. Kenangan indah yang akan mereka torehkan pada dunia, sebelum pergi menjauh.

.

.

.

Waktu selama sepuluh hari yang tersisa telah dipergunakan Baekhyun dengan sebaik-baiknya. Banyak kenangan indah yang telah sukses mereka lakukan bersama. Ini saatnya, Baekhyun harus kembali. Melangkah di jalur yang sebenarnya. Walau hatinya hancur tak berbentuk. Dia harus tetap melangkah.

Setidaknya selama satu bulan ini dia telah meorehkan kenangan terindah untuk Chanyeol. Setidaknya dalam sebulan ini dia telah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Baekhyun menatap lengannya dengan pandangan miris, lengannya mulai memudar dengan cahaya putih terang di sekitarnya.

Dia kembali menangis, benarkah ini saatnya. Benarkah dia akan pergi dengan tenang. Bulir air mata kembali jatuh, bertepatan dengan terbukanya pintu tersebut dengan gerakan terlampau kasar.

Chanyeol mematung di tempatnya, menatap tak mengerti dengan semua perubahan yang terlihat di tubuh Baekhyun. Pria tampan itu melangkah pelan, hendak mendekati Baekhyun sebelum pria cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, menatap Chanyeol penuh sesal. Dia masih menangis, isakannya mengalun pedih.

"Hiks ... maaf. Tapi, aku harus kembali."

Chanyeol menggeleng linglung. Tatapannya mengerucut kacau. "Tidak! Apa yang kau katakan, sayang?! Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana!"

"Waktuku sudah habis, Chanyeol. Hiks ... ini saatnya."

Chanyeol mendekat, mencengkeram kuat sepasang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan cahaya putih. Chanyeol mengetahuinya, namun dia mengabaikannya. Pikirannya kacau saat ini.

Bayangannya akan percakapannya dengan Sehun di kantor tadi menyentaknya, hingga membuatnya berlari kalut menuju Mansion mewahnya. Dan perasaannya makin tak menentu saat menemukan kondisi Baekhyun yang mencurigakan seperti ini.

" _Park Chanyeol! Sadarlah, Byun Baekhyun sudah meninggal. Dia mengalami kecelakaan satu bulan yang lalu. Ku mohon sadarlah. Kecelakaan itu telah merenggut nyawanya, Chanyeol!"_

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau masih hidup, sayang! Katakan padaku bahwa kau masih hidup! Kau selamat dari kecelakaan itu! Ku mohon katakan padaku jika kau masih hidup! Hiks ..." Chanyeol meracau kalut. Pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun menguat.

Baekhyun tersenggal, pria cantik itu menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan pedih. "A-aku ... hiks. a-aku sudah meninggal, Chan. Kecelakaan itu telah merenggut nyawaku. Hiks ... apa yang dikatakan Sehun selama ini benar. Kau hanya hidup dengan bayang-bayangku. Hiks ... dan sekarang saatnya aku kembali. Aku tidak bisa terus berada di sini. Ini bukan tempatku lagi, Chanyeol. Hiks ... ini bukan lagi duniaku."

"TIDAK! TIDAK BYUN BAEKHYUN! Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun itu! Tempatmu di sini! Ini duniamu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tidak! Hiks ... aku tidak akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi! Hiks ... tak peduli walau aku hanya hidup bersama bayanganmu. Yang terpenting saat ini kau selalu berada di sisiku!"

Baekhyun menyentak salah satu tangannya, kemudian bergerak mengusap sisi wajah Chanyeol, pemuda tampan itu terisak-isak hingga terbatuk keras. Seumur hidupnya tak pernah dirinya menemukan Chanyeol dalam kondisi se-rapuh ini.

Lelaki tampan yang terkesan cuek dan kejam di awal pertemuan mereka, tak pernah sekalipun terlihat menyedihkan walau dunia terasa menindasnya. Baekhyun makin terpuruk, Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya.

"Dengarkan aku. Hiks ... setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Itu kenyataannya. Dan saat ini kita harus berpisah, Chanyeollie. Hiks ... Chan, percaya padaku. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku tak akan jauh darimu, karena aku berada di dalam hatimu. Aku mohon, jangan bersedih. Aku yakin kau bisa melampaui semua ini, walau tanpaku. Aku_"

"Tak mengertikah dirimu. Jika kau adalah hidupku, Byun Baekhyun. Melepaskanmu berarti melepaskan hidupku juga. Kau mati berarti aku juga harus mati. Mustahil, aku mampu melewatinya sendiri. Kenyataannya kau lah yang memberikan arti hidup kepadaku. Kau lah yang mengenalkanku pada dunia. Kau Byun Baekhyun! Hiks ... jangan pergi aku mohon."

Chanyeol menunduk dalam. Dirinya tak mampu menerima semua kenyataan ini. Kenyataan ini begitu memukul telak hatinya. Begitu menghancurkannya. Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, lengannya bergerak merengkuh erat tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Tak berniat melonggarkan pelukannya walau kenyataan makin menjatuhkannya.

Tubuh mungil itu tak lagi terasa hangat. Terasa dingin dan pucat. Tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya. "Kau masih hidup. Kau masih hidup, Byun Baekhyun. Kau masih hidup!"

Baekhyun terisak hebat. Tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan tergoncang sehebat ini. "Tidak ingatkah kau saat kecelakaan itu menimpaku, bukankah kecelakaan itu terjadi tepat di depan matamu, Channie. Dan juga tak ingatkah kau saat upacara pemakaman itu berlangsung. Bahkan saat itu kau begitu erat memelukku tanpa berniat melepasnya saat peti matiku akan di tutup."

Suaranya mengalun berat. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ini menyakitinya, terpaksa dia membuka lagi memori kelam yang menimpa mereka waktu lalu. Hatinya makin berdarah saat mengingat kecerobohannya saat itu. Kecerobohan bodohnya yang menyebabkan nyawanya terenggut secara paksa.

Chanyeol terdiam. Pikirannya kosong saat ingatannya mengharuskan kembali membuka memori kelam itu. Memori kelam yang sengaja dia pendam dalam-dalam dan dilupakannya. Berujung pada sugestinya bahwa Baekhyun masih hidup. Menghiraukan kenyataan yang ada.

" _Chanboyaa!"_

 _Baekhyun melambai riang di seberang jalan. Melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pria tampan berbalutkan stelan mahal yang tengah berdiri gelisah di seberang sana._

" _Ya, baby. Tetap di sana, jangan mencoba untuk menyebrang. Aku yang akan menghampirimu!" Chanyeol berteriak dari seberang sana. Sungguh, entah kenapa hari ini perasaannya tak tenang sama sekali._

" _Kenapa?!" Baekhyun balas berteriak. Pemuda cantik itu mengerjap pelan._

" _Pokoknya, jangan menyeberang!"_

" _Ish. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Yoda. Aku bisa menyeberang!"_

 _Baekhyun mendengus gusar. Tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat sekelilingnya._

 _Semenit kemudian, dari arah yang berlawanan terlihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang. Laju mobil tersebut terlihat tak beraturan, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan pengemudinya. Berulang kali mobil itu terlihat oleng._

 _Teriakan menggema, sedang Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya mampu terpaku di tempatnya. Pikirannya kosong, sepasang iris kelamnya menatap lekat mobil tersebut._

" _BYUN BAEKHYUN! TIDAAKKK!"_

 _Chanyeol berteriak kalut di tempatnya. Pemuda tampan itu bergegas berlari secepat mungkin guna meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Namun..._

 _Tin ... tin ... tin ... Brak!_

 _Terlambat, tubuh mungil Baekhyun terpental beberapa meter ke depan setelah tubuh kecil itu menghantam bagian depan mobil itu. Kepalanya terantuk aspal dengan sangat keras, menyebabkan darah segar mengalir deras dari sana. Menciptakan sebuah genangan di bawah kepalanya._

 _Chanyeol berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Baekhyun. Sungguh hatinya kacau saat ini, air mata sukses lolos dari sepasang manik bulat tajamnya. Chanyeol merunduk, meraih kepala Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di atas pahanya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang tengah bergetar pelan itu tak peduli pekatnya darah mengotori stelan mahalnya._

 _Napasnya tersenggal. Berulang kali, kelopaknya berniat tertutup. Namun Baekhyun menahannya. Rasa luar biasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya mati rasa._

 _Baekhyun mencoba meraih kembali kesadarannya, demi melihat sosok yang sangat dicintainya ini. "C-Chann.." Tangannya terangkat. Mencoba meraih wajah Chanyeol yang berakhir dengan genggaman. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat sangat erat._

" _Sssstt. Jangan berbicara, hiks. Tak apa. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Hiks ... aku mohon bertahanlah. Aku mencintaimu, hiks. Sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pergi."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum samar, suara batuk mengerikan terlontar dari bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah darah, melinang dari setiap sudutnya. "Uhuk...a-aku juga mencintaimu, Channie. Akh ... uhuk. ber-jan-jilah untuk selalu bahagia. Hiks ... a-aku.."_

" _Ssstt..." Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya, mengecup pelan bibir tipis yang sudah pekat akan darah itu. Chanyeol melumatnya lembut. Kelopak matanya berkedip pelan, semuanya makin berbayang._

 _Sekali lagi, Baekhyun mengucapkan kata cintanya di sela ciuman mereka, sebelum benar-benar mengembuskan napas terakhir. Semuanya seketika menggelap. Chanyeol menghentikan pagutannya, sorot matanya menatap kacau kekasihnya yang telah menutup sepasang matanya dengan tenang bertepatan dengan datangnya ambulance._

" _Baekhyun! Baekhyun! BYUN BAEKHYUN! Tidak ... tidak! Sayang, aku mohon buka matamu. BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol mengguncang kasar tubuh mungil itu. Air matanya mengalir deras. Hatinya benar-benar kacau saat ini._

" _BAEKHYUN! Lihat, ambulance sudah datang Sayang! Kau harus bertahan. Buka matamu. Demi aku. Demi cinta kita, aku mohon buka matamu. BYUN BAEKHYUUN!" Chanyeol berteriak histeris._

 _Baekhyun tak ingin membuka matanya lagi. Chanyeol kehilangan semuanya. Dia terjatuh, kembali terjatuh ke dalam kesendiriannya._

 _Kembali terjatuh pada kekejaman takdirnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Tidak! Kekasihku masih hidup! Dia belum meninggal! BYUN BAEKHYUN MASIH HIDUP! Untuk apa upacara sialan ini! BYUN BAEKHYUN MASIH HIDUP!" Chanyeol meronta hebat saat melihat beberapa orang melangsungkan upacara pemakaman untuk Baekhyun._

 _Sehun memeluk erat tubuh sahabatnya. Ia menangis dalam diam, menatap miris keadaan Chanyeol yang terlampau kacau. Pemuda tampan itu masih tetap meronta hebat. Tangisannya sama sekali tak mereda._

" _Tidak! Mengapa kau meletakkan Baekhyun ke dalam peti mati itu! Baekhyun masih hidup! Dia belum meninggal! Keluarkan dia! Ku perintahkan kau untuk mengeluarkan kekasihku dari peti sialan itu, BERENGSEK!"_

 _Chanyeol terlepas dari cengkeraman Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu bergegas melangkah ke tempat Baekhyun. Merangsak apapun yang menghalanginya. Dia terduduk lunglai, air matanya masih tetap mengalir._

 _Tangan bergetarnya perlahan terulur ke depan, mengusap lembut wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sepenuhnya telah berubah pucat. Bulat kelamnya mengedar kacau. "Sayang, lihatlah. Kau terlihat cantik memakai tuxedo ini. Kita akan segera menikah, sayang dan mengucap janji sehidup semati di depan pastor. Kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Aku tahu kau hanya lelah, kau hanya tertidur sejenak, bukan. Kau tidak mungkin tega meninggalkanku sendiri di sini. Kau akan bangun dan kita akan menikah."_

 _Sehun tergugu di tempatnya mendengar racauan sahabatnya. Hatinya teriris pedih melihat keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Dia mengingatnya bagaimana senangnya Chanyeol, bagaimana bahagianya Chanyeol saat menemukan Baekhyun di dalam hidupnya yang kelam itu._

 _Sehun masih mengingat, bagaimana kacaunya Chanyeol saat malam pertama kencan mereka-Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hingga dirinya ikut serta dalam kegelisahan pemuda tampan itu._

 _Ikut serta menyiapkan hal-hal romantis yang akan di berikan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang mampu membuat Chanyeol terlahir kembali, tak heran jika pemuda tampan itu sekarang begitu terpukul akan kematian sosok yang sangat ia cintai. Nyawanya, hidupnya telah ia serahkan pada Baekhyun._

 _Puk. Sehun terkesiap dari lamunannya saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Terlihat sosok pria paruh baya, seorang pendeta yang akan memakamkan sekaligus memimpin upacara ini menatap teduh dirinya. "Sudah saatnya," ucapnya pelan._

 _Sehun mengangguk sekali. Pandangannya beralih, menatap sendu Chanyeol yang kini tengah merengkuh erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun seraya menangis tersedu. Sehun melangkah tertatih menuju tempat Chanyeol._

 _Meraih lengan kekar pria tampan itu, mencoba membawanya berdiri. Namun berulang kali Chanyeol menepisnya. "Chanyeol, ini sudah waktunya. Baekhyun harus segera di semayamkan."_

" _Tidak. Baekhyun masih hidup! Dia tak perlu di makamkan. Dia akan menikah denganku. Seharusnya Baekhyun dan aku mencari gereja yang bagus saat ini!"_

 _Semua yang ada disana bergeming. Mereka menangis dalam diam, melihat kebesaran cinta Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun membuat mereka terharu sekaligus sedih dengan takdir yang menimpa mereka._

 _Sehun tidak mampu menahan perih hatinya akan kondisi sahabatnya, dengan sekali hentak dia membuat Chanyeol berdiri dan melepaskan rengkuhannya dari tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali meronta, bahkan berulang kali lelaki kekar itu melemparkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun berniat menghajar habis sahabatnya._

" _Sekarang pendeta!" titahnya tegas. Namun getar suaranya tak dapat disembunyikan. Chanyeol semakin meronta dalam cengkeraman Sehun saat melihat peti Baekhyun akan ditutup._

" _Tidak! Baekhyun masih hidup! Baekhyun masih hidup! Dia belum mati, kekasihku belum mati! Berengsek. Kalian mau membawanya kemana! KEMBALIKAN BAEKHYUNKU! Kembalikan! Dia belum meninggal! Hiks ... BERENGSEK! BYUN BAEKHYUUUN!"_

"Kau sudah mengingatnya?"

Suara halus Baekhyun mengalun lembut, menyentak Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Pria tampan itu kembali menggeleng kasar. Ia tak menerimanya. Walau semua sudah terlihat jelas, namun dia tak sudi menerimanya.

"Lihat cermin itu."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sembari menggigit bibirnya kuat, air matanya masih tetap mengalir dengan deras. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap cermin di sampingnya.

Hanya ada dirinya, walau nyatanya Baekhyun berada di hadapannya. Namun cermin itu hanya menampilkan dirinya. "Baek-hyun..."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, lekuk terindahnya terulas menyakiti benak Chanyeol.

Cahaya putih di sekitarnya terlihat makin mengembang. "Bahkan cermin pun tak dapat melihatku. Waktu itu aku berbicara dengan malaikat pencabut nyawaku. Malaikat yang juga akan mengantarku ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir. Aku memohon padanya untuk diberikan satu kesempatan lagi, yaitu bertemu denganmu. Meskipun hanya dalam waktu satu bulan."

" _Aku memiliki satu permintaan."_

" _Baik. Hanya satu permintaan. Katakanlah."_

 _Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya lamat. Liquid bening menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Wajahnya mendongak, menatap sosok di depannya._

" _Biarkan aku kembali. Walau hanya sebuah bayangan dan hanya dia yang dapat melihatku. Aku tidak peduli. Berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi, setelahnya aku akan kembali kepadamu."_

" _Baiklah. Waktumu hanya satu bulan. Karena cinta kalian, aku dapat sedikit menghalau waktu dan menentang takdirmu. Kembalilah, gunakan waktu satu bulan itu sebaik mungkin."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum begitu indah. Liquid bening telah terjatuh ke bawah. Terlihat seperti sebutir kristal indah. "Terima kasih."_

"Dia mengabulkannya. Dan sekarang waktuku kembali." Baekhyun mengusap wajah tampan Chanyeol perlahan, kemudian berjinjit mengecup kening Chanyeol sedikit lama sebelum berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi dari sana.

Chanyeol menggeleng kalut. Berulang kali dia mencoba meraih tubuh mungil itu, Namun hanya angin yang di dapatnya. Cahaya putih terang mulai menyelimutinya, menyebabkan tubuh Baekhyun mulai terlihat samar.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan meninggalkanku. Aku mati tanpamu. Byun Baekhyun! TIDAK BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun berhenti, air matanya menetes berupa kristal-kristal bening. Tubuhnya berbalik, menampilkan lekuk terindahnya. "Aku mencintaimu. Berbahagialah, Chanyeol." Cahaya putih itu makin terang menyelimuti tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol makin kacau di buatnya. Pria tampan itu tergugu.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan pergi, hiks. Jangan pergi. Aku mencintaimu. Tidak. BYUN BAEKHYUUUN!" Chanyeol menjerit histeris saat cahaya putih itu berhasil menenggelamkan tubuh Baekhyun ke dalamnya hingga tak tersisa.

Chanyeol terperosok jatuh, terisak hebat di dalam kesendiriannya. Perasaan hampa dan dingin kembali menyelimutinya. Seseorang yang dulu telah menawarkan kehangatan untuknya, kini telah menghilang. Menghilang untuk selamanya.

"Hiks ... Byun Baekhyun. Hiks ... kau tega padaku. Mengapa kau tega meninggalkanku. Hiks ... aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu!"

Chanyeol menunduk dalam. Tak jarang kepalan tangannya menghantam marmer putih di bawahnya, semua telah usai. Harapannya sirna. Kebahagiaannya terenggut. Chanyeol sendiri lalu untuk apa dia masih bertahan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bergeming di tempatnya, menatap lekat, pendusa yang bertuliskan nama seseorang yang begitu berarti bagi hidupnya. Perlahan tubuhnya berjongkok, meletakkan bunga Lyli putih di atas pendusa itu. Bibirnya mengguratkan lekuk manis saat bulat tajamnya menatap lekat foto berfigora tersebut.

Foto seorang pria cantik yang tengah tersenyum indah. Jari-jarinya terulur, mengusap lembut foto itu. Kelopak matanya terpejam merasakan semilir angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya.

" _Channie, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."_

" _Hm. Apa itu?"_

" _Kalau suatu saat nanti aku pergi darimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

" _Kau berniat pergi dariku?"_

" _Ish. Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu, kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku hanya bertanya."_

" _Baiklah. Aku akan mencarimu kemanapun kau pergi. Sekalipun di ujung dunia maupun di alam yang berbeda."_

" _Benarkah. Kau begitu mencintaiku, ternyata."_

" _Park Chanyeol akan selalu mencintai Byun Baekhyun."_

"Aku akan mencarimu kemanapun kau pergi. Sekalipun di ujung dunia maupun di alam yang berbeda."

Salah satu tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah senjata. Dia memainkannya sebentar, sebelum menyeringai samar.

"Maaf. Aku tidak menuruti perkataan terakhirmu, sayang. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia. Jika itu bukan bersamamu." Chanyeol mengarahkan senjata itu ke dadanya. Jarinya mulai menekan pelatuk yang melingkar di ujung tubuhnya.

"Aku telah menarikmu menjadi seorang pendosa demi berdiri di sampingku. Sekarang giliranku, aku akan melakukan apapun demi tetap berdiri di sampingmu. Sekalipun menjadi seorang pendosa."

Chanyeol tersenggal. Suara batuk berat menyeruak dari balik bibirnya menyebabkan darah pekat mengalir melalui sudut bibirnya. Kemejanya telah berubah warna, bau anyir memenuhi indera penciumannya. Tangannya terkulai, melepaskan senjatanya SIGP250. Tubuhnya melunglai, kesadarannya mulai berbayang.

Chanyeol kembali mengulaskan satu senyuman indah, sebelum tertidur dengan tenang di atas pusaran Baekhyun. Cintanya begitu besar pada Baekhyun, hingga mengharuskannya melakukan semua ini. Chanyeol terlanjur menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya pada Baekhyun. Hingga kata-katanya yang menjelaskan 'Jika Baekhyun mati. Aku pun akan mati' telah menjadi kenyataan.

Chanyeol tidak pernah bermain dengan ucapannya selama itu dengan Baekhyun. Apapun akan dia lakukan asal bisa terus bersama pemuda cantik itu. Sosok lembut dan baik hati yang telah merubah seluruh hidupnya. Hingga dia bergantung sepenuhnya pada seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol"

"Hm."

"Kau begitu bodoh!"

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Jika dengan jalan ini aku dapat menemukanmu kembali. Dengan senang hati akan aku lakukan."

"Ya. Kau begitu bodoh. Akan tetapi, akupun sangat mencintaimu."

"Chanyeol, jika kita terlahir kembali. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan mencarimu. Dan kita kembali berjuang menorehkan kenangan cinta kita pada dunia."

"Baiklah. Mari berjuang bersama."

 **END**

 **END TO THIS FF, BUT NOT END TO CHANBAEK**


End file.
